Islands of Nyne
Islands of Nyne: Battle Royale is an online first-person shooter PVP game developed by Define Human Studios. It was Kickstarter funded in May 2016. It released for Steam Early Access on July 12, 2018. It is very different from other battle royale games and has a unique play style. Gameplay At the start of the match, players will land on the map in random locations. Movement is limited, but with careful manipulation, players will be able to slightly alter where they land, to a point. Players will need to immediately start moving and locating weapons, ammo, medkits, armor and vehicles. The biomes are floating domes - remnants of a fractured planet, each one unique in terrain and landmarks. The playfield itself is broken down into grids which players can view on their map. Landmarks will help players determine their actual location but there is a compass that will show navigational direction. The plasma field will release from the corners of the maps, so getting bearing quickly is important. The field will close in to a pre-determined circular 'safe zone'> Once it has reached this point, a smaller, more centered 'safe zone' will be assigned and the plasma wall be on the move again. The wall will kill any players in it's path. Player inventory space is limited, so players will need to choose wisely when collecting items. Killed players are lootable as well, so everything they had on them is up for grabs. The goal for the game is to be the last player standing. Each match is expected to last no more than 30 minutes and the plasma wall will help ensure this by continuing to herd players to a tiny area, leaving the remaining few gladiators to battle it out. The game uses a point-based ranking system using points awarded at the death of the player to determine the in-match rank. This will be applied to the previous rank which will determine the overall rank. There are five tiers, each divided into 5 sub-divisions. All players will start off with Bronze V. Every 100 points will bump the player up to a new tier. As players rank up, new cosmetic armor sets will unlock, one piece at a time. Each division (Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond) will have it's own unique set. The armor is meant to make higher ranking players more recognizable without giving them an unfair advantage over other players. The Features: *First-person-only gameplay *A performance-based competitive ranking system *Comprehensive player performance and stat recording systems *Massive arenas featuring weapons and locations that reflect the time periods of the abducted contestants *Fast-paced shooter elements such as jump pads, zero fall damage, skill-based shooting mechanics, and supply drops *Lore-based environments and equipment *In-game economy for cosmetic enhancements *Dynamic match pacing adapts to playercount Media Images Game logo2.jpg Vr screenshot 2.jpg Weapons display.jpg Tiki totems1445x813.jpg Spooky stairs.jpg Tiki totems.jpg Shire ruins.jpg Ships.jpg Fractal statue.jpg Fishing village.jpg Cloudy peak stairs.jpg Alien columns.jpg 2016-05-17-17-43-24-promo2.jpg Media Islands_of_Nyne_Battle_Royale_Kickstarter_Pitch Islands_of_Nyne_Trailer_Music References *Kickstarter *Official Website Category:Content